Strip Poker
by LordLenne
Summary: Ness, Lucas, Claus and Ninten play a new game to relieve their boredom. Hinted NessXLucas.


**Lenne:** ...Yeah.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Guys! Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys—" Ninten zoomed down the stairs and turned the corner into the living room. As he neared Ness and Lucas sitting together on the sofa, his excited volume grew louder.

"What the hell is it, Ninten?" Ness asked.

"...I'm bored!" Ninten flopped down onto the couch, and turned his body over. With an upside down vision, he stared at the other two boys watching him awkwardly.

"Then...play something," Lucas suggested.

"But there's nothing else to do~" Ninten whined. "Claus and I completed all of our video games, our online game isn't going to get a new patch for about four weeks, and we're getting bored of playing on our PSPs."

Ness continued to look at him strangely. "...Ever heard of outside?"

"Oh, we tried it; the graphics were amazing, but the gameplay and storyline sucked."

"..." Ness was taken aback even further by how he described playing outside.

"Do you and Claus only play video games?" Lucas asked.

"What else is there to do?" Ninten responded.

Suddenly, Claus appeared from the open archway.

"_Strip poker_," he said.

"_S-Strip_ poker?" Lucas repeated.

"Great idea!" Ninten rolled off the sofa, landed on the ground and immediately hopped back up.

"Why not just poker?" Ness immediately questioned. "And _why_ poker?"

Claus smiled, "I just thought it'd be a nice change of lifestyle for us, you know, since all we do is just play video games."

"Come on Lucas, let's go get the cards!" Ninten grabbed Lucas' hand and attempted to pull him off.

Lucas flushed a pink fuzz on his face. "W-Wait, I'm playing too? A-And don't we need money or coins or something?"

"That takes too much effort, just our clothes is fine! Come on!" Lucas was dragged by Ninten and they went upstairs together, searching for a set of playing cards.

"I don't think I'll play," Ness said.

"And why's that?" Claus sat down on the couch arm.

"I suck at poker," Ness insisted. "I suck with all card games, actually."

"Oh come on, Ness. We're all bad at the game, it'll be fine." Ness wasn't convinced. He didn't move himself and stayed put.

"You know you'll get a chance to see Lucas _naked_," Claus reminded.

Ness' face glowed an immediate red. "Okay, fine." Ness followed Claus up the stairs. When Ninten came dashing out of a room with a pack of cards in hand, everyone entered Ness' bedroom and sat down on the floor. Five levels of clothing were set; everyone had a shirt, shorts, socks, undershirt, and their underwear. Everybody's bottoms were set on the ground, the cards were also set, and their clothes were prepared to be taken off as well.

The first round began right after Ninten passed out the cards. Within the first reveal of their hands, everyone's faces fell shocked. Lucas didn't remember how to play well, but decided to go with instinct after being reminded how to play by his brother. Already, Claus set two cards to be traded, waiting for the other three to finish. Lucas decided to get rid of four cards, Ness gave away just one, and Ninten placed down three cards. When the exchange was made, everyone fell apart again.

The game continued as two black-haired boys lost their socks. Then, Ness lost his next piece of clothing. Ultimately, the game continued on for ten rounds.

On the final round, Lucas innocently smiled as he put down his cards. "Is this good?" he said.

"Holy—" Claus slapped his hand down onto the ground when he took a look at his brother's hands. "Impossible!"

"No way!" Ninten and Ness, both now naked, leaned forward to not only be surprised, but hide his leftover pride as well.

"...Is it bad?" Lucas asked. He looked at his set down cards again. Four aces, one joker. The legendary five-of-a-kind.

"Yeah, it's bad; this is bull!" Claus cried as he scooted backwards.

"Now, now, Claus," Ness said. "_Off_." Ness repeated the same finger movement Claus had done to him once he became the first person to lose all of his clothes.

"...Damn it." Claus removed his boxers and sat in criss-cross position as the other two naked boys.

Lucas took very subtle yet quick glances at everyone's lower areas. He covered his face with his palms as he blushed on the outside, and smiled on the inside. He remembered Ness' frustration as he lost within the first five rounds, followed by Ninten after a few more rounds, and then it went from ties and folds between Claus and his self. Then, he giggled and took a good look at body: Socks, shirt, and shorts were untouched. "I guess I win!"

"I hate this game," Claus scoffed. He grabbed his clothes and covered his lower area.

"_Damn, I didn't even get to see him naked,"_ Ness thought in his mind.

"...He's god-tier," Ninten commented.

"...Yep," Ness agreed. "_That means I'll never see Lucas naked_."

And in the end, in order to make things equal, the three embarrassed boys stole Lucas' clothes and towel when he took a bath that night, and when forced to come out, wet body with little to no covering, Claus and Ninten laughed while Ness suffered a long nosebleed.


End file.
